


Schweigen

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [92]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Feierstunde, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: „Boerne, sagen Sie, könnten Sie mich vielleicht –“>Post in meinem LJ





	Schweigen

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten-Challenge: Stille Wasser sind tief ~~(und dreckig)~~  
>  Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Feundschaft/Liebe, Humor, h/c?  
> Handlung: Spielt nach „Erkläre Chimäre“ und „Feierstunde“. Und das ganze kippt mal wieder von Humor zu schwermütig innerhalb von Sekunden …  
> Länge: ~ 1.400 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 120 Minuten (mit zwei Anläufen)  
> A/N: Ich glaube nicht, daß solche Stimmungswechsel gut sind im Sinn von „gut geschrieben“ – für „gut geschrieben“ sollte man am Anfang vielleicht doch wissen, wo man hin will. Aber andererseits fasziniert es mich, wie ein Thema einfach mal so kippen kann beim Schreiben.  
> Das sollte eine Jubiläumsgeschichte werden ;) Vor sieben Jahren und einigen Tagen habe ich meine erste Geschichte überhaupt und meine erste Thiel/Boerne-Geschichte geschrieben. Kann man immer noch feiern, finde ich :D

***

 

Das war heute echt nicht sein Tag. Er war zwar schon auf halbem Weg zur Rechtsmedizin, grummelte aber immer noch vor sich hin. Nadeshda hätte aber auch wirklich nicht auch noch lachen müssen! Lustig war das nicht, kriminell war das! Naja, aber wenigstens war Boerne noch da, er sah sein Auto auf dem reservierten Platz neben der Eingangstür stehen. Seit fast drei Monaten arbeitete Boerne wieder, und inzwischen war fast alles wieder beim Alten. Und auch wenn er das so wohl eher nicht laut gesagt hätte, war er doch verdammt froh, daß es das war. Daß er einfach hier vorbeikommen konnte – er nickte Frau Haller zu und ging weiter, zu Boernes Büro – klopfen konnte, und:

„Boerne, sagen Sie, könnten Sie mich vielleicht –“

„- bei der Auswahl eines kleidsameren Hemdes beraten? Jederzeit.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal auch ein bißchen zu sehr wieder beim Alten. „- heute mit nach Hause nehmen?“

„Ich dachte, Sie wollten was für Ihre schlanke Linie tun?“

„Mann, Boerne … es reicht.“ Besserer Mensch, von wegen.

„Aber Sie sind doch heute Morgen …“ Boerne brach ab und lächelte. „Lassen Sie mich raten, Ihr Fahrrad -“

„Jaha“, unterbrach Thiel genervt. „Geklaut.“

„Aber Sie haben es doch -“

„- angeschlossen vorm Präsidium.“

Boerne grinste. „Sie haben aber auch wirklich kein Glück.“

Thiel seufzte. Aber wenigstens war Boerne nicht wie Nadeshda in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. „Nachdem wir das endlich geklärt haben – können Sie jetzt?“

„Normalerweise immer gerne, mein lieber Thiel.“ Boerne griff nach seinem Mantel. „Aber heute geht es nicht.“

Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, daß er gerade ein ziemlich dämliches Gesicht machte. Mit den dummen Bemerkungen hatte er gerechnet, aber damit nun wirklich nicht. „Wie … Heute nicht?“

„Sagen Sie’s ihm, Alberich.“ Boerne drehte sich um und griff nach einer Ledertasche neben seinem Schreibtisch.

Thiel sah zu Frau Haller, die im Flur auch gerade ihre Sachen zusammenpackte und auf dem Weg in den wohlverdienten Feierabend war.

„Der Chef ist in sozialer Mission unterwegs.“ Frau Haller schmunzelte. „Er liest den Bedürftigen vor.“

„Hä?“ Thiel war so verdutzt, daß er ganz vergaß, daß sowas in der Regel erst einmal langwierige Belehrungen über eine korrekte Ausdrucksweise nach sich zog. Aber Boerne ließ seine unfreiwillige Steilvorlage diesmal überraschenderweise unbeachtet.

„Kindern. Kranken Kindern im Krankenhaus.“ Boerne warf Frau Haller einen strafenden Blick zu. „Und Ihnen würde etwas mehr soziales Engagement auch gut zu Gesicht stehen.“

Frau Haller schnaubte.

„Das haben Sie ja noch nie erwähnt“, brummte Thiel. War ja klar, daß Boerne ausgerechnet dann seine soziale Ader entdeckte, wenn er mal seine Hilfe hätte brauchen können.

„Tja, stille Wasser sind tief, oder wie heißt es so schön?“

Frau Hallers Gesicht … Das war einfach zu viel. Der Tag war zwar mehr als mies gewesen, aber jetzt konnte er einfach nicht anders. Er prustete los und lachte, bis ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

 

***

 

„Ich glaube, jetzt ist er wirklich beleidigt.“

Thiel mußte schon wieder grinsen. Aber Boernes Gesichtsausdruck, als er zwischen Frau Haller und ihm hin und hergeschaut hatte, war auch wirklich zu komisch gewesen. „Ach, sein Ego erholt sich schon wieder.“

Frau Haller kicherte.

„Danke fürs Mitnehmen nochmal.“

„Keine Ursache. Ist ja nur ein kleiner Umweg.“

Thiel konnte sich das „mit kleinen Umwegen kennen Sie sich ja aus“ gerade noch verkneifen. Er verbrachte wirklich zu viel Zeit mit Boerne. „Trotzdem. Sie wollen bestimmt auch schnell nach Hause. War ein langer Tag heute.“

Frau Haller nickte. „Aber auf die paar Minuten kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an.“ Sie warf ihm ein Lächeln zu und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Verkehr. Thiel lehnte sich zurück und schloß entspannt die Augen. Wenn er bei Boerne mitfuhr, war an so was ja nicht zu denken. Da mußte er die halbe Zeit um sein Leben fürchten.

„Liest er wirklich Kindern vor?“

„Ich glaube, das ist so eine Sache mit diesem Blauen Kreis.“

„Daß Sie das Bundesverdienstkreuz bekommen haben, wurmt ihn immer noch, hm?“

„Ja.“ Frau Hallers Stimme klang ganz unverschämt fröhlich. Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.

 

***

 

Ein wenig hatte er dann ja doch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ein ganz klein wenig. Andererseits … Boerne konnte doch so etwas nicht sagen und dann erwarten, daß er ernst blieb. _Stille Wasser._ Er grinste. Aber er spitzte auch gleichzeitig die Ohren, als er die Haustür ins Schloß fallen hörte. Schon fast neun. Boerne ließ sich seine soziale Ader ja echt was kosten.

Genau im richtigen Moment öffnete er die Wohnungstür. „Noch Lust auf ein Glas Wein nach vollbrachter guter Tat?“

Boerne funkelte ihn böse an. Aber als er einen Schritt zur Seite trat, gab der andere sich einen Ruck und folgte ihm. Ging doch.

 

***

 

Die Tatsache, daß er die Flasche geöffnet hatte, die Boerne ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, glättete die Wogen ein wenig. Thiel hütete sich sicherheitshalber, das Thema Stille Wasser anzusprechen, und erzählte lieber von seinem aktuellen Fall. Und daß das jetzt schon das dritte Rad in Folge war, das man ihm geklaut hatte. Aber als Boerne auch darauf nicht ansprang, konnte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Na, warum denn so still heute Abend?“

Boerne schnaubte.

„Was haben Sie denn vorgelesen?“

„Jim Knopf und die wilde Dreizehn.“ Boerne nahm einen Schluck. „Einem Dreikäsehoch, der mich gleich zu Anfang belehrt hat, daß die Dreizehn gar keine Dreizehn sind, und der dann jeden einzelnen Verleser korrigiert hat, weil er das Buch in Wirklichkeit nämlich schon auswendig kennt.“

„Das klingt doch nach einem erfolgreichen Abend.“ Thiel schmunzelte. „Und wie lange müssen Sie das noch machen, für was auch immer?“

„Ich *muß* gar nichts, mein lieber Thiel.“ Boerne warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. „Sie denken auch immer nur das Schlechteste von mir, oder?“

Ihm lag schon eine flapsige Bemerkung auf der Zunge, als ihm auffiel, wie ernst Boerne plötzlich wirkte. Fast so, als ob ihn das wirklich kränkte. „Ich hab‘ mich nur gewundert. Sie sind doch sonst kein Freund von Krankenhäusern.“

„Eben. Ich weiß genau, wie elend man sich dort fühlt.“ Boerne nahm einen Schluck.

Thiel nickte. „Ich war mit elf das erste Mal im Krankenhaus. Blinddarm. Mann, war ich froh, als ich da wieder raus war. Und bei Ihnen?“

„Die Mandeln. Mit fünf.“ Boernes Blick verlor sich irgendwo in der Ferne. „Ich war das erste Mal weg von zuhause.“

Thiel machte ein mitfühlendes Geräusch.

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas. Thiel starrte in sein Weinglas. Still war Boerne nun wahrlich nicht, das konnte man echt nicht behaupten. Trotzdem gab es verdammt viel, was er nicht von dem anderen wußte. Trotz allem. Auch nach all den Jahren. Weil Boerne immer so viel redete und so selten schwieg, fiel einem gar nicht auf, was er alles nicht sagte. Zum Beispiel, wie es ihm gegangen war im Krankenhaus. Wie er sich gefühlt hatte nach der Sache mit Götz. Sie waren alle zusammen froh gewesen, nicht mehr an diesen Abend denken zu müssen, und wenn er ehrlich war, war er sogar ganz dankbar, daß Boerne nicht darüber geredet hatte. Als er dann wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war und das Leben weiterging. Wie vorher. Mehr oder weniger.

Und dann sagte Boerne „Sie waren jeden Tag da. Obwohl Sie Krankenhäuser auch nicht mögen.“

„Wer mag die schon.“ Thiel starrte auf seine Hände. Natürlich war er da gewesen. Er war auch bei Herbert gewesen, als der damals diese Herzprobleme hatte. Und er war bei Boerne gewesen bei der Sache mit der Leberbiopsie. Und natürlich war er dagewesen, als Boerne beinahe gestorben wäre. Alleine schon, um sich jeden Tag zu vergewissern, daß der andere noch lebte. Thiel blinzelte.

In den letzten Wochen und Monaten hatte er das eigentlich vermieden. Abende mit Boerne. Man wußte nie, was dann möglicherweise passieren würde. Wenn der Alltag weg war, die Arbeit. Dann passierten möglicherweise Dinge wie sowas – eben hatte er noch gelacht und mit Frau Haller über Boerne und den Blauen Kreis gelästert, und jetzt konnte er Boerne nicht einmal mehr ansehen, weil die Bilder der Zeit im Krankenhaus sich dazwischen schoben. Und wenn es erst damit anfing, kamen auch die anderen Bilder wieder hoch, die Bilder, als sie Boerne gefunden hatten.

Er zuckte zusammen, als eine Hand seine berührte. „Sie kippen gleich den Wein aus.“ Boernes Stimme war ganz ruhig, so als hätten sie eben nicht beinahe darüber geredet, wie es ihnen wirklich ging. Und Boernes Hand ganz sicher, als sie seine stabilisierte und das Weinglas wieder in die Senkrechte brachte. Auch wenn es bestimmt nicht nötig war, daß er seine Hand jetzt immer noch festhielt.

„Soll ich gehen?“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie redeten auch an diesem Abend nicht über damals. Sie tranken den Wein und schwiegen. Aber es war die gute Art von Schweigen, die Art von Schweigen, bei dem beide wußten, woran der andere dachte.

 

* Fin *


End file.
